Rozmowy trumienne 7: WJElkanoc
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Hogwart świętuje Wielkanoc. Czy Severus Snape zdobędzie tytuł Przodownika Pisanek...? Tego mu nie zrobimy. Ale inne rzeczy możemy...


W ramach odkrywania skarbów przeszłości oraz manifestacji antyangstowej postawy arienkowej.

**WJElkanoc**.

Wincencie, za Zzzzzzzzz i inne okrzyki  
Elektrze, za jobienie i inne czynności

Mili moi.  
WJE. WJE. Jest to fakt naukowy, choć większość społeczeństwa lubi się go wypierać. Został on jednak udowodniony na wiele różnych sposobów, naukowych, doświadczalnych i innych. Podwaliny pod ową teorię podłożył słynny doktor Freud – że nawiążę do „Wielkiej Encyklopedii Filozofii i Nauk Politycznych" Leszka Kołakowskiego, „od samego urodzenia wszyscy ludzie chcą jednego i o nic więcej im nie chodzi, ale się do tego nie przyznają".

WJE.

Nie będzie:  
Trumien. Gryzienia. Bazi.  
Będą:  
Borsuki. Pisanki.

Dla trumny może zrobię wyjątek...

**ROZMOWY TRUMIENNE VII:**

**„WJElkanoc**"

(W ciągu logicznym gdzieś po "WJOśnie"

i "Między nami Śmierciożercami" )

*************  
_Gabinet Dyrektora, Hogwart_  
– I, oczywiście, wszyscy będziemy malować pisanki!  
– Oczywiście...  
– Że nie...  
– Taak... Filiusie, dziękuję za zwyczajowe wsparcie. Severusie, dziękuję za zwyczajowe wprowadzenie żartobliwego, przedświątecznego nastroju. Do rzeczy jednak, dzieci, do rzeczy! Jak co roku, ustawimy w Wielkiej Sali wielkanocne stroiki. Ustawimy?  
– Taaak...  
– Nie.  
– A to mnie zmartwiłeś, Severusie, naprawdę mnie zmartwiłeś. Czemu nie ustawimy stroików?  
– Bo skrzaty ustawią. _Locomotor_ wino.  
– Chyba, że tak... Dobrze już, dobrze, stroiki same się ustawią na stołach. Natomiast w mojej słynnej corocznej wielkanocnej przemowie do uczniów podbuduję ich nieco zapewnieniem, że ozdoby były komponowane _osobiście_ przez ich Opiekunów i nauczycieli.  
– Ahaaa...  
– Oni zaś, rzecz jasna, uwierzą w moje słowa, ponieważ jestem ich Dyrektorem i nigdy bym ich nie okłamał.  
– Ahaaaa...  
– Dlatego osobiście przygotujemy pisanki.  
– Ahaaa...  
– Tak, Severusie?  
– Nic nie mówiłem.  
– Właśnie się dziwię. Ale cóż. Ciekawa odmiana, nie powiem... Zwłaszcza, że ja też postanowiłem zmodyfikować zeszłoroczny plan pisankowy.  
– Tym razem pozwolimy Hagridowi od razu przywieźć pół kopy jaj orłojaszczurów skalnych, już bez mącenia o pomyłkach niedowidzących dostawców, i zobaczymy, ilu uczniów przeżyje Wielkanoc?  
– Severusie, może jedno dla ciebie.  
– Ale, panie psorze, cholibka...  
– I drugie dla Hagrida, oczywiście. Rubeusie, spokojnie. Jaja przyjadą z kurzej fermy pod Hogsmeade. Zwykłe – niemalże mugolskie – stuprocentowo kurze.  
– Więc spotykamy się jutro w tym samym miejscu i malujemy!  
– Spokojnie, kochany Filiusie... Wiem, jak lubisz się zabawiać z tymi pisankami, ale tak sobie pomyślałem, że to zwykle wychodzi trochę niesprawiedliwie, ty robisz dwadzieścia pisanek, a inni na przykład nadążają tylko jedną...  
– Nie liczy się ilość, tylko jakość.  
– Tak, Severusie, wszyscy kochamy twoje pisanki z Grindewaldem. Zwłaszcza ja. To miłe, kiedy ktoś mi przypomina, jakich wspaniałych czynów dokonywałem... sześćdziesiąt lat temu. Ale, wracając do sprawy. Pomyślałem sobie, że podzielę was na małe, przytulne grupki, dam materiały i będziecie mogli malować w komfortowych, intymnych warunkach.  
- Komfortowych, panie psorze?  
– No wiem, Hagridzie, że wolisz wysiadywać jajka, niż je malować... Ale już tak sobie pomyślałem, że wy we dwóch z Filiusem sobie usiądziecie w twojej chatce i na pewno robota pójdzie wam jak po maśle.  
– Eee...  
– To doskonale. A co do reszty... Zauważyłem, niestety, że następuje dziwne rozprzężenie stosunków między Opiekunami Domów. Myślę, że to świetna okazja, by co poniektórych na nowo pojednać, nie sądzicie?  
– Nie musi pan nic dodawać, Dyrektorze. Usiądziemy sobie z Minerwą i będziemy malować nasze jajka w zielono-czerwoną kratkę.  
– Ależ, Severusie, drogi chłopcze! Przecież twoje stosunki z Minerwą są wprost wyśmienite! To znaczy, jest tu jedyną osobą, do której się dobrowolnie odzywasz... Chyba, że dajesz komuś szlaban. Ale, ale. Kochanej Pomonie będzie się świetnie z tobą pisankowało. Hufflepuff i Slytherin...  
– Ccco? Aaale ja myślałam... Uuusiadłybyśmy sobie z Poppy...  
– Poppy, właśnie, nie tym razem... Rezerwuję panią Pomfrey do swojej drużyny. A Liza usiądzie sobie z Minerwą, tak dawno nie rozmawiały w spokoju...  
– _Proszę?_  
–_Słucham?_  
– Ja wiem, Liza przecież nie jest Opiekunką, ale Filus się nie obrazi, pomaluje sobie z Hagridem... A wy, dziewczęta, jesteście ucieleśnieniem cnoty gryfońskiej i krukońskiego oświecenia, tak... I tak właśnie sobie usiądziecie, jak dwie gołąbeczki... Właściwie, i kruki, i gryfy mają skrzydełka... Miłego malowania, moje panie. Dostarczę wam wszystkim jajka do kwater, na jutro wieczór niech będą gotowe. Umówicie się jakoś między sobą. Tak, tak, dobrze się domyślacie, posadziłem was dokładnie tak, jak dobrałem pary. Ktoś chce coś powiedzieć, podsumować? Mamy wiosnę! Wielkanoc! Ktoś chce wznieść toast?  
– Za jaja integracji międzydomowej.  
– Tak, Severusie... kochamy twoje toasty.  
– Pan wybaczy, Dyrektorze. Zasłużyłem na naganę. Zapomniałem, że to miała być wyłącznie intymna, komfortowa integracja między Opiekunami Domów...

************

_Lochy_

- Dobry wieczór, Severusie. Jak się masz?  
– Doskonale. Wspaniale. Spadłem w dziewiąty krąg piekieł, gdzieś przy piętach Gajusza Kasjusza. Śmierdzą. Jestem jak mistrz, obdarzony przez bogów Podziemi ową tajemną iskrą, która pozwala mu stawiać pomniki trwalsze niż ze spiżu, wypalane w pamięci pokoleń, zmuszony, by akt swego geniuszu utrwalać haniebnie na skorupce jajka. Poniżony. Upodlony. Ujajony. Czarne orchidee mojej maestrii malować muszę na owalu jajecznego banału, modląc się do Slytherina – cierpliwości... młotka... cierpliwości...  
– Eee... Nie wiedziałam, że taki z ciebie geniusz sztuki...  
– Jestem Mistrzem Eliksirów! To wystarczający powód, żebym nie musiał się bawić w malowanie pisanek, Pomono Sprout! Są pewne granice, a mnie dzieli od nich dokładnie siedem niedomytych kurzych jaj! Slytherinie! Chcę do mojej trumny! Trumny, której progu nigdy nie przekroczyła żadna kura!  
– Severusie Snape, piłeś coś, zanim przyszłam?  
– A ty nie?  
– No, może trochę... Dla kurażu... Obawiałam się, że nie zmienisz nastroju specjalnie na moją cześć. I proszę jesteś sobą, tylko wstawionym.  
– Kobieto! Chwaście marny! Weź swoje jajka i maluj, a potem zejdź mi z oczu! Dziękuj swojej Heldze Orleańskiej, że jestem na tyle znieczulony, aby cię znosić.  
– No wiesz! Orleańskiej, też coś.  
– Milcz. Weź swoje jajka i maluj.  
– Ależ maluję, maluję. Będą w kwiatuszki. _Tam na błoniu mandragora_...  
– MILCZ! Maluj! A Salazar wcale nie miał romansu z głupią Puchonką.  
– A masz za obrażanie Helgi! Ale romansu z durnym Ślizgonem nie miała, to pewne.  
– Też coś! Nie był durny, za to gust miał bez zarzutu. Twoja patronka umarła będąc nietkniętym, puchońskim okazem cnót wszelakich i poszła prosto do nieba dla takowych, uchowaj nas Hadesie.  
– Ttty... Ttty ssobie... żartujesz... Kpisz sobie... Wwy... Wwy zawsze uważacie... Że my nie mamy fantazji... Że my jesteśmy tacy... Praworządni. Beznadziejni. Dlaczegooo?  
– Dlaczego, dlaczego! Dlaczego ryczysz, kobieto?  
- Dlaczego krzyczysz?  
– Ty zaczęłaś!  
– Nieeeprawda... Hhhelga i Ssalazar zzaczęli.  
– Cierpliwości i młotka. Młotka i cierpliwości. Nie rycz, masz tu Ognistą. Dlaczego ja muszę mazać się w farbach, a ta zwiędła zielarka maże się we własnym puchoństwie? Pomono Sprout! Oni wcale nie mieli romansu!  
– No wwwłaśnie! Nnnawet tten wwężowy czarnoksiężnik uuważał, że jest beznadziejna.  
– Pomono. To się działo tysiąc lat temu. Wierz mi, mamy ważniejsze problemy. Patrz. Patrz i drżyj. Leżą i śmieją się z nas, choć każde z nich dzieli od omletu tylko cienka jak włos wili struna mojej samokontroli. Czternaście cholernych jaj do pomalowania. Kogo obchodzi romans Slytherina z Hufflepuff czy jego brak, skoro podobno jest wiosna, trzeba się weselić, zrywać bazie, malować pisanki i grzać w słońcu? Moja trumna została wywietrzona. Odwróciłem się tylko na moment, żeby dolać Tonks esencji z męczennicy krwistej do kawy, a ona wywietrzyła moją trumnę. Wietrzyliśmy ją cały poprzedni ranek, a ona zrobiła to znowu. To niezdrowe!  
– Dddlaczego chccciałeś dać jej mmmęczennicy?  
– Przestańże chlipać, bo i tobie dam. Na uspokojenie, oczywiście.  
– Mmma stany lękowe?  
– Nie, ale jest nadpobudliwa. Nie przeczę, na ogół to nic nagannego, ale nie wtedy, kiedy próbuje przemeblować moją trumnę.  
– A cco można przemeblować w trumnie?  
– Przyniosła poduszkę w kurczaczki.  
– A.  
– No, może to były kaczuszki. Nie wnikam. I... Tego.  
– Tak? Eee... Severusie? Masz dziwną minę...  
– Kupiła mi srebrne wężyki zamiast okuć i przymocowała.  
– CO?  
– Nikt nigdy nie kupił srebrnych wężyków do mojej trumny... To było naprawdę miłe z jej strony. Chyba namaluję dla niej pisankę z dwoma Grindewaldami. Albo...  
– Naprawdę malujesz pisanki z Grindewaldem?  
– Weź te ręce z moich jaj, Pomono Sprout! Owszem. Maluję pisanki z Grindewaldem. Wyłącznie.  
– Aaale... Dla Tonks to mógłbyś coś innego namalować?  
- Nie mam zamiaru! A ty co? Dlaczego na wszystkich swoich pisankach malujesz kwiatuszki? Wen się zużył?  
– Nnno i wwwidzisz, ttty też myślisz, że jjja nie mam fffantazji. A jjjja zaraz nnamaluję borsuka, o.  
– Pomono! Natychmiast przestań płakać, albo zapomnę, że moje niepokorne ślizgońskie dziedzictwo powleka zbroica żałosnego wiernopoddaństwa. Borsuka? I będzie fantazyjny?  
- A żżebyś wiedział. Bbardziej niż twoje Grindewaldy. Dawaj tą Ognistą.  
– Masz, nie chlip i maluj swoje jaja. A od moich precz.

*************

_Okolice Sali Wejściowej, Hogwart_

– Witam, Dyrektorze...  
– Lucjuszu, dzień dobry... Co za niespodzianka... Co cię sprowadza do Hogwartu przed samymi świętami?  
– Chciałbym zamienić kilka słów z Severusem...  
– O?  
– Czyżby pański personel nie miał już prawa przyjmować gości? Mea culpa, cóż za naiwność z mojej strony, sądzić, że będę mógł porozmawiać z przyjacielem bez pośrednictwa kominków i luster.  
– Rzecz jasna, życie prywatne moich pracowników jest ich sprawą, mogą przyjmować gości jakich tylko zechcą. Obawiam się jednak, że w tym konkretnym momencie Severus może być dość zajęty.  
– Nie ma chyba lekcji o tej porze?  
– Nie, bynajmniej...  
– Randki również nie ma.  
– Skąd ta pewność?  
– Czy ja pana pytam, skąd to zadziwiające zorientowanie w jego planie lekcyjnym? Dyrektorze... Ujmę to tak: męskie sprawy.  
– Ekhemmm...  
– Coś pan mówił?  
- Nic...  
– Tak myślałem... Czym jest zajęty Severus?  
– Obowiązkami służbowymi.  
– Doprawdy?  
– Maluje pisanki.  
– Tak podejrzewałem. Znam pana urocze, wielkanocne projekty... Cóż, pójdę go wesprzeć duchowo.  
– Czemuż nie artystycznie? Pamiętam, jako chłopiec malowałeś takie śliczne, srebrniutkie pisaneczki... Słodkie. Ale idź już, Lucjuszu, idź, skoro musisz. Wesołej Wielkanocy.  
– Dziękuję, Dyrektorze... Wesołych Świąt Zmartwychwstania Pana. Weselmy się i radujmy...  
– A światłość w ciemności świeci i ciemność jej nie ogarnęła.  
– ... Do rychłego zobaczenia, Dyrektorze.  
– Nawzajem, Lucjuszu.

_Lochy_

- No co? Borsuk jak żywy!  
– Z tym można by polemizować, kiedy tak leży... Każdy nekrofil by się skusił. Ale nie-nekrofil zapewne też... Ty chcesz to jajko postawić na stole twoich uczniów?  
– Ty... Ty ślizgoński erotomanie! Tylko jedno ci w głowie! To jest uczciwy borsuczek i śpi sobie w wiosennym słoneczku!  
– Gdyby Ślizgoni byli erotomanami, Salazar miałby romans z Helgą. A gdyby ten borsuczek sobie tylko spał, nie miałby takiej miny.  
– Gdzie ty w ogóle widzisz u niego minę?  
– W oczach. Patrzcie ją, ledwo co ryczała mi w jajka, a teraz się wykłóca.  
– Bo posądzasz mojego borsuczka o jakieś zberezieństwa!  
– Jeżeli to, o czym wspomniałem, uważasz za zberezieństwa, to ja się nie dziwię, że cię posądzają o brak fantazji... Chociaż, dziwię się. Twój jeden borsuk jest bardziej erotomanem niż moich siedmiu Grindewaldów!  
– On śpi!  
– On nawet przez sen jest erotomanem.  
– Przepraszam... Czy ja przeszkadzam?  
– O... A... E...  
– U...Lu... Lucjusz. Lucjusz Malfoy. Witaj, Pomono. Chyba, że powinienem mówić „Profesor Sprout"?  
– Nie musisz...  
– Doskonale... Przeszkadzam więc?  
– Bynajmniej... Pomona właśnie skończyła i wychodzi. Prawda, Pomono?  
– Właśnie, właśnie, idź, przyobornikuj sobie nosek, a ja z Severusem porozmawiam jak Ślizgon ze Ślizgonem..  
– ... Idę.  
- ... POMONO.  
– Co znowu?  
– Zostaw moje jajka! I moją Ognistą! Te są twoje, z kwiatuszkami. Moje są z Grindewaldami. Tak ci ciężko odróżnić? I ty uczysz w tej szkole zielarstwa? Powinnaś chyba wziąć korepetycje!  
– Z hi... historii magii?  
– Nie! Anatomii! Odejdź i nie męcz mnie więcej! Zintegrowałem się z tobą aż do bólu głowy! Możesz powiedzieć Albusowi, że stosunki między nami powróciły do zwykłego stanu: ty więdniesz, ja wrę!  
- Jjjesteś zzłośliwy! I oookrutny! Iii wcale cię nie lubię! Dddo widzenia, Lucjuszu. Tttwój ssyn nieustannie wwyrywa płatki sserdecznikom w szklarni. Ppomyślałam że ppowinieneś wiedzieć.  
– Nie rycz!  
– Nie krzycz! Idę sobie.  
– Do widzenia, Pomono. Wspomnę Draconowi, żeby obrywał całe główki.

– Nareszcie sami... Jakby cały świat zatrzymał się w biegu i cofnął z uszanowaniem, by nie mącić nam tych rzadkich chwil, kiedy możemy poić dusze nasze zwyczajnym, milczącym byciem sobą ze sobą... Ale przecież już ostatnio zerwałeś ze mną wszelką pępowinę.  
– Widzę, że się na mnie dąsasz. I że jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiałeś, chyba, że tym razem sam się upiłeś.  
– Całkiem sam. Ty byś się nie upił, gdybyś musiał malować pisanki?  
– Żeby namalować coś takiego, musiałbym się baardzo upić. Eee... Borsuk?  
– Ćśśś! Ukradłem Pomonie.  
– Eee... Severusie... Co ten borsuk robi?  
– Nie widać?  
– Jak dla mnie, prosi się o kłopoty... Ale może to dziedzictwo Salazara przemawia we mnie o ton za głośno.  
– Ćśśś! Przez pół dnia wmawiałem Pomonie, że Slytherin nie miał romansu z Hufflepuff.  
– Severusie... Jesteśmy Ślizgonami. Jesteśmy mistrzami forteli i złośliwości. Ale czy to nie było odrobinę bluźniercze? To jakby... Nie wiem... Achilles bez Patrokla?  
- Ćśśś... Pomona uwierzyła.  
– Dziwna kobieta.  
– Ziółka szkodzą...  
– Zapewne. I ona uczy mego syna!  
– Cóż, co do serdeczników, wyrobił sobie prawidłowe odruchy.  
– Dzięki Merlinowi! Dziwna kobieta. Ale borsuki maluje bez zarzutu. Aż się prosi, żeby go klepnąć laską w pośladki.  
– Tyłek, Lu. Zadek. A nawet zad. To jest zwierzę.  
– To jest borsuk. Bądź co bądź symbol jednego z Domów Hogwartu. Powiedziałbyś, że nasz wąż ma odwłok?  
– Nie. Ale tylko dlatego, że nie ma. Po co przyszedłeś? Chyba nie chciałeś mi pomóc z tymi pisankami?  
– Nie. Ale widzę, że nie obejdzie się bez małego pokazu. Wyglądasz, jakbyś nigdy w życiu nie trzymał jajek w innym celu niż zjadanie ich.  
– Lu? Chcesz mi malować jajko?  
– Oddaj mi to ostatnie. I to też. Merlinie! Ten instrument trzeba trzymać delikatnie! Znasz w ogóle to słowo? De-li-kat-nie. Daj srebrną farbkę. Inkrustujemy na srebrno, o. Delikatnie. Jeśli z twoją kobietą obchodzisz się tak, jak z tymi bohomazami, dziwię się, że w ogóle jeszcze z tobą wytrzymuje.  
– Hadesie... Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mi umrzeć tamtej nocy? Dlaczego kazałeś mi dożyć tej chwili? Lepiej byłoby, gdyby dircejski łabędź mojej duszy zaśpiewał po raz ostatni tam, u stóp Czarnego Pana, chociażby na kolanach – nie dbałbym o to, byle teraz mi uszy zawczasu zgniły i odpadły, zanim wniknęły w nie te słowa. Lucjuszu... Lucjuszu...  
– Tak?  
– Odpieprz się od mojej kobiety.  
– Po co tak wulgarnie... Ona jednak źle na ciebie wpływa.  
– Odpieprz się od jej wpływów. Jeżeli masz mi coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie _od siebie_, nie krępuj się – nasza pępowina nie rozdarła się jeszcze aż tak nieodwracalnie, żeby nie móc sobie powiedzieć kilku rzeczy od serca. Na przykład, Lucjuszu, ten wąż, którego malujesz, wygląda, jakby trawił gryfa. Optymistyczny obrazek... Ale nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem, że malujesz optymistyczne obrazki na pisankach. Albo że martwią cię moje nieodpowiednie znajomości. Jeżeli zaś miałeś mi przekazać coś od kogoś, czego sam dziwnym trafem nie zdążył mi przekazać ostatnio, to poinformuj, że przyjąłem do wiadomości i ustosunkuję się. Jakoś. Jestem warzycielem z dna lochów. Łapię wszystkie aluzje, które na mnie spadną. Jestem bardzo grzeczny, Lu.  
– SEV!  
– Ależ słucham. Słucham cię z najwyższą uwagą, jak pijany belfer trzeźwego utracjusza.  
– Sev. Paranoiku nieuleczalny. Pan w życiu nie słyszał o rzeczy, która nazywa się „życie osobiste Severusa Snape'a". Nie podobają mi się koneksje tej panny, to raz. Jeszcze nie widziałem, żebyś się tak ogniście na mnie oburzał o niewinne zagajenie, może jej wpływ na ciebie rzeczywiście nie jest taki zły. Zaczynałem się bać, że przestawiłeś się z krwioobiegu na melisoobieg. To dwa. Nie podobają mi się koneksje tej panny, to trzy.  
– A cztery, że żaden z nas się z nią nie żeni, a najmniej ty, i twój wąż Slytherina wygląda, jakby był w ciąży z borsukiem Hufflepuff.  
– A nie mówiłem, że mieli romans? Masz teraz śliczną parę pisanek. Ale jeśli powiesz komuś, że ja to namalowałem, uduszę cię naszą własną pępowiną. Na smoki herbowe! Jak to człowiek się zaraża tymi twoimi metaforami. Idę. Nie podoba mi się ta dziewczyna. Począwszy od włosów i zatrzymawszy się przy nich na dłuuugą chwilę. Póki cię uszczęśliwia, nie będę jednak bardzo zrzędził. Tylko nie zrób nic głupiego. Wypadki chodzą po ludziach. Jak widać, po wężach też.  
– Lu... Może byś z Draconem o takich sprawach porozmawiał?  
– Kiedy ostatnim razem próbowałem, zostałem gruntownie uświadomiony.  
– Uciekaj więc, zanim i ja cię nie uświadomię.  
– Za późno...  
– Czyżby?  
- A co, chcesz mnie przez uszy zgwałcić? Bracie, na jakimż to polu jesteś aż tak dużo bardziej doświadczony ode mnie?  
- Lu. Masz piękną laskę. Za taką laskę...  
– Eee... Dziękuję?  
– Znasz się na robieniu takich różnych gadżetów ze srebra?  
– Skąd? Po co miałbym...  
– Płaszcz też masz imponujący. Mieć taki... Sam odlewałeś guziki?  
– Zwariowałeś.  
– Nie znasz się na odlewaniu guzików?  
– NIE.  
– Aj, aj. No, ale...  
– Co jeszcze?  
– Nic, chciałem ci pogratulować pięknej żony...  
- ... Tak jest, Profesorze Snape, słucham grzecznie puenty.  
– Lu, żywe srebro moje, pępowino najmilejsza. Z całą bezdenną admiracją, jaką dla ciebie żywię. Z nas dwóch to JA wiem coś niecoś o Krukonkach. A przynajmniej o takich, o których warto coś wiedzieć.  
– Po tym, co mówili w „Upiorze Nokturnu"... Nie, żebym popierał związki z ćwierćmugolkami... Ale nie zaprzeczę.

*************

_Okolice sali wejściowej Hogwartu_

- Pani profesor Sprout! Dzień dobry! Dokąd pani zmierza z tym koszyczkiem?  
– Nymphadora. Nymphadora Tonks, Ravenclaw. Idę sobie.  
– Ahaaa.. Wesołej Wielkanocy!  
– Baardzo zabawne. Ale nawzajem, nawzajem. Malowałam pisanki ze Snape'em, aha.  
– A ja go zabieram na Nokturn na nocny koncert muzyki organowej, aha.  
– Eee?  
– Nieważne, pani profesor. Ważne, że moja metoda jest bardziej efektywna.  
– Też coś. Faceci to świnie.  
– O.  
– Faceci to lochy.  
– Oj, oj, za dużo siedzenia w lochach. Albo za dużo zniewieściałych facetów. Mój facet na pewno nie jest lochą. Jest stuprocentowym samcem. Knurem. Że nie sięgnę po porównanie do koni.  
– Ha. Ale nie zaprzeczysz, że jest draniem.  
– Gdyby nie był draniem, nie byłby moim Seviczkiem.  
– I nie przeszkadza ci to?  
- Nie. My dwoje jesteśmy jak pomadka nadziewana. Poza tym, uczłowieczam go na miarę moich skromnych możliwości.  
– Ha. Ty wchodzisz jednymi drzwiami i go uczłowieczasz, a drugimi wślizguje się Lucjusz Malfoy i go odczłowiecza. Faceci to świnie. A Ślizgoni to lochy.  
– Malfoy jest u Seva? Niedobrze, niedobrze... Na Merlina Wsobnie Hodowanego, nie mogłam to mieć czystokrwistego ojca... Ale jednak, z całym szacunkiem, pani profesor, będę się upierać, że Ślizgoni to najmniej zniewieściałe ze wszystkich świń świata tego. Zatem knury. Dziki, ewentualnie. Jeśli bardzo pani chce, żebym to powiedziała głośno – ogiery.  
– Nie chcę!  
– Naprawdę? Pani, następczyni Helgi Hufflepuff?  
– A co ma do tego Helga?  
– Eee... Salazara Slytherina?  
– Ach, tak? Tty też ssobie zze mnie kpisz. Tteż jesteś złośIiwwa. On cię zzzaraził. Idę sobie.  
– Ale... Czemu pani płacze?  
- Bbo ffaceci to świnie! Ddo widzenia! Wwesołych świąt!  
– Przynajmniej już nie lochy... Jakiś postęp się dokonał. Ślizgoni? Zniewieściali? Nawet Lucjusz z tą fryzurą na Aleksandrosa... No dobrze, Aleksandros _był_ zniewieściały. Ale nie na to Helenę podrywał. Dziwna kobieta... A ja monologi wygłaszam jak Seviczek. I to na trzeźwo. Niedobrze, niedobrze...

*************

_U szczytu schodów prowadzących do Lochów _

- Nymphadoro.  
– Lucjuszu Galahadzie Innocenty.  
- ... Może poprzestań na pierwszym imieniu?  
– Może poprzestań na nazwisku?  
– Ale ja tak lubię twoje imię...  
– A ja tak lubię twoje drugie imię... I trzecie...  
– Tonks. Dzień... dobry. ... Wesołych Świąt.  
- ... Lucjuszu. ... Nawzajem Wesołych Świąt.  
- ... Severus na ciebie czeka. Ja... nie będę cię zatrzymywał. Na pewno nie dziś.  
- ... To... Miło z twojej strony, Lucjuszu. Doceniam to.  
– Tonks...  
– Pożycie z moją ciotką źle na ciebie wpływa. Sztywniak, że pożal się Merlinie. I pomyśleć, że to Sev poleguje w trumnie! Otóż, że wzniosę się na wyżyny twoich czystokrwistych fal komunikacyjnych: nie skrzywdzę go ani nie wpędzę w kłopoty. A ponieważ i tak zamierzasz mieć na mnie oko, to w razie czego stłuczesz mnie tą słynną laską tam, gdzie kobiety nawet kwiatem nie należy. Odejdź w pokoju.  
– Odchodzę w niepokoju. Nie popieram tego związku. Włosy gryzą ci się ze spodniami. Niemalże literalnie.  
– I co jeszcze?  
– Wesołych świąt, kobieto mojego przyjaciela. Idź, bo Sev czeka. I gratuluję zepsucia mi całego cholernego dnia wspomnieniem o mojej cholernej żonie.  
– O, biedaku. Masz, weź bazię.  
– I co, mam jej wepchnąć do gardła?  
– Nie, ale jak wrócisz do domu z baziami, na długo zaniemówi. I będzie cię podejrzewać o Merlin wie co, więc może zamieszka na jakiś tydzień w drugim skrzydle? Trzecim skrzydle? Pawilonie ogrodowym?  
– Wiedziałem, że musisz być do czegoś przydatna.

*************

_Lochy_

- Weselmy się i radujmy!  
– Radość mnie zabiła. Umarłem. Idę lec w trumnie na wieki, we śnie nieprzespanym Edymiona.  
– We śnie i odymiony? Widzę, że raczej odurzony. To na moją cześć, czy żeby profesor Sprout sterroryzować? Zresztą, nieważne. Kładź się do trumny, kładź i zamknij oczki. A ja ci zaśpiewam kołysankę o pisklątkach i baziach.  
–To już wolę zostać w pozycji siedzącej. Jeszcze cię pokusi, żeby mnie utulić.  
– A, wiedziałam, że o czymś zapomniałam. Już cię przytulam, już.  
– Tonksss...  
– Wesołych Świąt, Seviczku. Pogromco loch.  
– Eee... Chyba lochów?  
– A, lochów też, lochów też. No, to co robiłeś dziś ciekawego?  
– Jeszcze nikt ci nie doniósł?  
– Może i donieśli, ale ja tak lubię twoje wersje wydarzeń... Po prostu kocham twoje wersje wydarzeń...  
– Malowałem pisanki.  
– I?  
– I tyle.  
– No, Sev, bo się zacznę robić podejrzliwa... To brzmi, jakbyś chciał coś przede mną ukryć.  
– Już z nią plotkowałaś?  
– Tylko rozmawiałam. Była dość rozstrojona...?  
– Nie przeze mnie. Ja tylko malowałem pisanki.  
– Tak, tak, właśnie widzę. I naprawdę są na nich Grindewaldy? No proszę... Trochę to wygląda jak twój autoportret z ptaszkiem, ale...  
– Czarny Pan powinien mieć Czarnego Orła. Odczep się, Tonks. Wolałabyś, żebym go z miotłą namalował?  
– Nie, skąd... Piękna armia Grindewaldów. Zastęp Lucyfera. A to... O Merlinie Epikurejski!  
– A to nie Grindewald...  
– No dzięki, że mnie ostrzegłeś! Co... Co to ma być?  
– To Pomona malowała.  
– Aaa... I zostawiła?  
– A, to... Dla ciebie.  
– Zrobiła dla mnie pisankę? Jak słodko!  
– Prawda?  
– A jak ją spotkałam, to prawie dała mi do zrozumienia, że mnie nie lubi!  
– Dziwna kobieta.  
– Oj, ale teraz zabraknie jej jednego do wymaganej liczby pisanek...  
– Oddałem jej jedną ze swoich.  
– Oj, ale pisanka z Grindewaldem nie będzie jej pasować do tych z kwiatuszkami...  
– Ona nie była z Grindewaldem. E, znaczy...  
– Sev?  
– Nic.  
– SEV?  
– Nie pytaj.  
– Ale pytam.  
- Tonkssss... Ciesz się swoim borsukiem i nie zadawaj krępujących pytań.  
– Ssssev... Cieszę się borsukiem i chcę wiedzieć, jak to było. Co ci po przemyślnych, ślizgońskich podstępach, jeśli nikt ich nie podziwia?  
- ... Ukradłem jej jajo.  
– Ooooo...  
– Podłożyłem w zamian inne.  
- I?

– Tak?

– No nie stopniuj napięcia, tylko mów! *  
– BYŁY NA NIM KWIATUSZKI.  
– AAAAAA!

– Sev...  
– Czego?  
– Och, Sev...  
– Co znowu?  
– Namalowałeś kwiatuszki na pisance! Specjalnie dla mnie! Namalowałeś kwiatuszki na pisance, żeby pasowała do pisanek profesor Sprout, żeby profesor się nie zorientowała, że jej ubyła jedna pisanka, żebyś mógł wykraść pisankę ze zbereźnym borsukiem, i żebyś mógł tu ją przechować specjalnie dla mnie! Namalowałeś kwiatuszki na pisance specjalnie dla mnie!  
– Hadesie... Między mną a tą kobietą zachodzą problemy z interpretacją rzeczywistości.  
– Och, Sev...

- ...  
– Ale kogo to obchodzi...  
– A czemu właściwie profesor Sprout namalowała takiego borsuka? Co on właściwie robi?  
– A jak ty uważasz?  
– Kiedy go zobaczyłam, pomyślałam, że... Ale wtedy jeszcze myślałam, że sam go namalowałeś. I że to, hmm, jakaś aluzja?  
– O, jaka?  
– Ekhmm... Ja niewinna jestem.  
– Aha. Czy powinienem się załamać?  
– O Merlinie Galahadzie Innocenty, nie! No wiesz, Wielkanoc już o kroczek, a grzechy za człowiekiem się wloką, myśli lubieżne.  
– Opowiedz mi o tym więcej...  
– Niczego mi nie ułatwiasz! Próbuję się tu wysłowić, a ty mi świecisz w oczy tą twoją służbową sutanną i lubieżnym jajkiem. Więc, w ogromie zbłądzenia, pomyślałam, że ten oto zwierzaczek jest odwzorowaniem twoich jakowychś mrocznych żądz.  
– Aaa... I ty na tym rysunku widzisz mroczne żądze.  
- No, nie widzę... Ale wtedy jeszcze myślałam, że to twoje dzieło! A mroczne żądze są bardziej w twoim stylu niż „niech mnie ktoś zapyli" drzemka.  
– Mroczne żądze i zapylanie... Tonks... Czy my w ogóle mamy jakieś inne tematy?  
– Radość i wiosna została zbojkotowana, że nie pokażę palcem przez kogo...  
– Bo ja chyba mam inne skojarzenia z tym świętem. Czy przed Zmartwychwstaniem On nie umierał aby? Długo i boleśnie? Może to pocelebrujemy dla odmiany?  
– A nie miałeś tego dość na służbie aby? Długo i boleśnie? Z pełną oprawą tej celebracji, kostiumami i maskami, że tak powiem? Obsada roli kata wybitna, ale męczonemu dałabym dublera.  
– Tonks...  
– Remiś więcej mówi, odkąd używasz określenia „moja kobieta". I bardzo dobrze. Sev. Nie po to było długie i bolesne umieranie, żeby zawsze celebrować akurat ten kawałek tradycji. Nie po to wracałeś po nocy z postcruciatusową trzęsawką, żeby się martwić o zabawianie mnie rozmową. Ja tu jestem, żeby cię zabawiać. Z zapylaniem mrocznych żądz włącznie.  
- ... Tonks.  
– Czego?  
– Dlaczego?  
– A dlaczego ten puchoński borsuk leży tak, jak leży?  
– Bladego pojęcia nie mam?  
– BO MU TO SPRAWIA PRZYJEMNOŚĆ.

KONIEC

*) Ten fragment stanowi cytat z niepublikowanego dzieła WincTheBoom „12 miesięcy, czyli Żuchwa na wszelki wypadek" i został wykorzystany za zgodą i wiedzą Autorki

A, prawda.  
WJE.  
Wszyscy Jesteśmy Epikurejczykami.  
Czytelniku!  
Odkryj swojego wewnętrznego Epikurejczyka!  
Wesel się i raduj!  
Jest czym, od Zmartwychwstania począwszy, poprzez wiosnę, jeśli ktoś woli, aż do leżenia do dołu brzuszkiem jako nasz puchoński borsuk i delektowania się feriami.  
Te Deum laudamus.


End file.
